


Яма

by Nelson, WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: Никита отправляется искать ответы в город своего детства.





	Яма

**Author's Note:**

> Все герои этой истории вымышлены, но сама она, тем не менее, основана на реальных событиях, хоть и с некоторыми художественными допущениями. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в примечании в конце текста.

Когда Никита подписывал командировочное в Пермь на два дня плюс выходные и понедельник, потому что «ну Роман Саныч, Кречетов, говорят, только в понедельник будет, а без его визы ведь не оформим ничего!» — ему казалось, что Роман Саныч отлично понимает, зачем ему в Пермь. Когда Юля заказывала билеты, он был почти уверен, что абсолютно все вокруг знали, что он будет в эти выходные делать. Когда Cаша желал ему отличной поездки, Никита видел — Саша тоже догадывается. Хотя никто в Хабаровске не знал, что у Никиты был брат.  
Когда Никита говорил родителям, что едет в Пермь, он ждал, что они спросят хотя бы зачем ему ехать почти на неделю. Что-то вспомнят. Что-то скажут про Березники. Но они не спросили.  
Перелет из Хабаровска до Москвы — как всегда муторный, тяжелый. Болела голова, кричал чей-то ребенок, кормили отвратно, а джетлаг, казалось, нагнал его прямо в воздухе. Никита почти не запомнил полет. Шереметьево встретил дождем и шестичасовой пересадкой. Никита побродил по терминалу, выпил отвратительного кофе с не менее отвратительными сырниками, заплатил за них цену хорошего хабаровского ужина с вином в приличном ресторане и решил попробовать поспать хотя бы в бизнес-лаунже.  
В аэропорту для внутренних рейсов находиться было максимально странно. Никита много лет не был в Москве, возможно с самого далекого детства, он ее совершенно не помнил. Он вообще не был западнее Новосибирска с самого их переезда. Для работы, да и для отдыха всегда была Азия, для Москвы в их конторе держали совсем других людей. Для Перми вообще-то тоже, но Сашка резко уволился, контракт оказался в подвешенном состоянии, и отправили Никиту. Так получилось. Совпадение. Или знак судьбы?  
Перелет до Перми идет гораздо легче. Ему везет, самолет возвращается на восток, облака в иллюминаторе красиво подсвечиваются закатным солнцем, а соседние места в ряду пустые. Несколько часов молча и с облаками в качестве компании наполняют Никиту странным щемящим чувством. Он думал, что будет страшно, что у него будут трястись руки, что вспомнится прошлое, как минимум перед глазами встанет их с родителями перелет до Хабаровска четырнадцать лет назад — как мама стояла возле стеклянной стены в зоне посадки и рыдала, а они с отцом не могли ее увести, или что он начнет кашлять как тогда, захлебываясь, как будто пытаясь выкашлять все внутренности и, наверное, память. Или блевать. Но ничего не происходит. Сейчас ему грустно, но как-то очень спокойно. Ровно.  
Самолет приземляется, Никита вызывает такси, едет в отель и с удивлением понимает, что узнает дорогу — извилистую улицу вдоль набережной, музей в бывшей церкви, лавочки вокруг. Определенно стало больше подсветки, даже ночью город выглядит нарядным, но, тем не менее, он остался прежним. Колиным городом. Никита всегда любил Пермь, это был его город-праздник. В его детстве они приезжали сюда всей семьей — ходили в цирк или театр, гуляли на дне города, смотрели салют в день Победы. Потом приезжали только с Колей. Тогда Пермь и стала Колиной. Мест, связанных с его братом, тут чуть ли не больше, чем в Березниках, и это всегда хорошие места и воспоминания — концерты, какие-то тусовки, подпольные клубы, прогулки по ночам. Все то, что дома ему делать запрещали. Никита думал, что Пермь тоже будет тяжело перенести, он пытался морально готовиться, но вспоминается сейчас только очень хорошее. Его отель — маленькая стекляшка, пристроенная к жилому дому, но почему-то внутри притворяющаяся классическим английским коттеджем с темными обоями, резной мебелью и тяжелыми шторами — находится в районе, куда он приезжал к Коле в тот последний год. Он тогда как-раз свалил из общаги, снял квартиру с друзьями, и недалеко еще была репбаза, где лабала группа, которой Коля писал тексты. Никита вдруг понимает, что не помнит название этой группы. Не помнит ни одной песни, из написанных Колей. Он слушал тогда другую музыку, был в этой подростковой нон-конформистской фазе — сидел с плеером во время их репетиций. Никита помнит базу, затянутый черной тканью потолок, картонные подложки от яиц на стенах, ударную установку, помнит как стояли ребята, как они выглядели, помнит, как они играли частушки «Сектора Газа», чтобы размяться, а их музыку нет. Он как будто вообще только сейчас вспомнил, что Коля писал песни. О чем они были? Может, в них есть ответы? Он сможет как-то их найти? Если сходить на место, где была эта база, и поспрашивать? Или вдруг она до сих пор там?  
Никита ищет базу до глубокой ночи. С трудом, но все-таки находит дорогу, но базы на старом месте, разумеется, давно нет. Он перерывает древние форумы, ищет какие-то упоминания, названия, отчеты со сборных концертов, думает, что вдруг увидит что-то знакомое, вдруг что-то екнет. Никаких совпадений. Он забивает Колины ФИО в поисковик, чего не делал, кстати, ни разу за четырнадцать лет, но тоже никаких ответов. Возможно, Коля использовал псевдоним или вообще не подписывал тексты. Возможно, все упоминания об этой группе давно сгинули. Что там вообще произошло с Интернетом начала нулевых?  
Информации лично о Коле в Интернете тоже ничтожно мало. Никита находит только фотографии с сайта школы. Там брату шестнадцать или пятнадцать. Никита с трудом вспоминает его таким. Коля тогда собирался поступать, много занимался у репетиторов, бывал дома только по вечерам. Еще родители давили. Ему самому сколько тогда было? Двенадцать? Никита помнит скандалы, как родители в два голоса орали на Колю, как требовали одуматься, а Никита прятался в их общей комнате. Почему они орали? Что такого Коля делал? Вроде бы он хотел поступать на филолога или вообще на литературное творчество в институт культуры. Стихи, вот это вот все. А родители были против, требовали, чтобы он шел в инженеры. Кажется. Блядь, почему он вообще никогда об этом раньше не вспоминал? Почему только радовался тому, что их комната теперь исключительно его? Как вообще получилось, что даже ни одного стиха Коли у него не сохранилось? Они тогда мало общались .Вся дружба началась уже потом, когда Коля все-таки поступил в политех и уехал, а Никита начал каждые выходные мотаться на электричках к нему в гости. Он только тогда понял, как круто, когда есть старший брат. Как это весело. Как с ним было весело. Жалел, ли он, что пришлось учиться на инженера, а не на поэта? Нравилось ли это ему? Почему Никита никогда не спрашивал?  
С утра Никите нужно подписывать договор, и приходится закрыть ноут, сдаться, как он сдавался уже много раз до этого, и попытаться поспать. В Перми ответов нет. Но все-таки шанс, пускай призрачный, у него еще остается. Никита держит эту мысль в голове и отчаянно, по-детски надеется, что название той Колиной группы приснится ему. Но ему не снится ничего.  
Естественно никакой Кречетов для визирования оказывается не нужен, договор Никита подписывает еще в четверг днем. Так что теперь у него три дня — пятница, суббота и воскресенье, в понедельник самолет сначала в Москву, потом в Хабаровск. Три дня на то, чтобы попытаться все-таки понять, что произошло четырнадцать лет назад.  
Сначала Никита хочет сделать все как тогда. Поехать в Березники на электричке, переночевать в городе, может, сходить посмотреть на их старый дом, а потом, опять на электричке, поехать в Ключики. Он гуглит и узнает, что вокзала в Березниках больше нет. Провал. Теперь на месте вокзала озеро в четыре футбольных поля и глубиной в сто метров. Пассажирское сообщение с городом закрыто. Никита пытается представить это — четыре футбольных поля, заполненных водой, рельсы, уходящие в это озеро. Электрички, которые больше никогда не остановятся на первой платформе. Нет, когда они уезжал, провалы уже происходили то тут, то там. Но вокзал… Воображение Никиты коротит, но ему почему-то кажется, что это только начало.  
В итоге Никита арендует в Перми машину и едет в сторону Березников. У него несколько часов до полной темноты, двести километров дороги и забронированный номер в гостинице на главной площади. Добирается до этого номера он уже в полной темноте. Совсем не чувствует усталости, дороги тут значительно лучше, чем в Хабаровске, да и надежда, что вся эта поездка окажется не просто так, гонит Никиту вперед. В гостинице ничего интересного — советский шик во все поля, как будто не прошло с восьмидесятых тридцать лет. За окном редкие фонари и почти ничего не видно, но, по крайней мере, главная площадь похоже совершенно не изменилась.  
Их бывший дом он тоже находит не сразу. Сталинка почти упирается крыльцом в металлический забор, часть окон разбита. По песочному зданию, Никите всегда нравился цвет их дома, вверх идут глубокие темные трещины. В некоторые легко входит палец. За железным забором еще одно озеро, черт его знает, сколько там футбольных полей вширь и вглубь. Провал. Сейчас дом расселяют, тут проходит граница зоны прогнозируемого обрушения. Никита находит их окна и балкон. В их бывшей квартире уже никого нет.  
Когда Никита только планировал поездку, ему казалось, что хоть что-то будет понятно сразу. Он приедет в Березники и тут же что-то поймет. Он доберется до Ключиков и поймет все. Но пока все получалось наоборот. Никита узнает и не узнает свой бывший город. Заборов стало больше. Двор их дома сожрал провал. Школу тоже. Вообще весь район выглядит вымершим, похоже вовсю идет расселение. Он не встретил ни одного знакомого лица.  
В Ключики он выдвигается сразу после обеда, долго ищет нужную точку в навигаторе. Судя по серой линии, с дорогами там швах, но машина полноприводная, должна пройти. Никита вдруг понимает, что не знает, какая автомобильная дорога в Ключики. Они всегда ездили на электричке, потом полчаса шли по тропинке, петляющей через лес, тащили с собой сумки, саженцы — огромные баулы, которые оттягивали руки. Осенью везли яблоки, картошку забирали соседи с машиной и отдавали им уже в городе. По дороге они ездили всего один раз, когда гробовозка, желтая газель с черной полосой на боку, забирала Колино тело. Какая она была, эта дорога? Да черт его знает.  
До поворота с трассы в лес он доезжает примерно за час. Судя по навигатору, эта грунтовка нужная, даже знак стоит, только заклеен сверху чем-то похожим на мусорные мешки. Но по крайней мере дорога кажется проезжей. По ней Никита и крадется. Он смутно помнит, что там должно быть максимум километра полтора, не больше, потом уже должен начаться забор коллективного сада. Так в целом и получается, только вот деревянный забор, который он помнит крепким, во многих местах обрушен, ворот нет, дома выглядят давно брошенными, а большая часть того, что было когда-то Ключиками, закрывает уже очень знакомый Никите по Березникам металлический забор в полтора человеческих роста.  
Никита бросает машину возле какого-то участка и начинает обходить забор по кругу, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть сориентироваться. Их участок был где-то в середине, на главной улице, справа, если стоять спиной к главным воротам. Сейчас он скрыт забором, как и вся главная и две параллельные ей улицы.  
Тоже обвал? Иначе зачем тут забор? Но Ключики в почти тридцати километрах от Березников, неужели и здесь были шахты? И что теперь? Получается, он вообще зря ехал сюда, думая, что просто один взгляд на место, где все произошло, сможет ответить на все его вопросы, на все бесконечные «почему» последних четырнадцати лет? Может быть, все-таки там просто затеяли какую-то стройку, поэтому этот здоровенный забор? Но Никита понимает, что сейчас пытается себя обмануть, те следы, по которым он пробирался сюда, были чем угодно, но точно не следами от тяжелой техники. Ему ужасно хочется увидеть, что за забором, но не запрыгивать же, в самом деле, на гладкий металл. Попробовать подогнать машину и залезть на крышу?  
— Ищете чего?  
Никита от неожиданности вскрикивает и оборачивается. На секунду ему кажется, что с ним заговорил лес. Или забор, или то, что за ним. Какая-то женщина в платке машет ему от ворот крайнего дома.  
— Иди давай сюда!  
Никита подходит. Вблизи становится видно, что этот дом, похоже, жилой — на окнах есть занавески, двор не зарос травой, у сарая-пристройки клумба с последними осенними цветами. За домом видно край парника и убранные уже грядки. Даже электричество, похоже, есть, от столба тянется провод. Дальше столбов нет, хотя раньше были, Никита точно помнит. Старуха оказывается вблизи и не старуха совсем, так, средних лет женщина в рабочих заляпанных сапогах, штанах, олимпийке и темной косынке на волосах.  
— А я смотрю-смотрю, думаю опять, что ли, журналисты, а может, и блогеры какие... достали, мать их ети. Но потом поняла, что вроде и нет. Вид у тебя больно растерянный. Да и снимать вроде не пытаешься ничего. Я Майя Ильинична, вроде как сторож здешний. Баб Майей можешь звать. Все так зовут. А ты? — женщина вытирает ладонь о штаны и подает ему. Рукопожатие у нее крепкое.  
— Никита, — Никита заминается, не знает, что бы еще добавить. Надо бы сказать, что он тут делает, но что сказать? Он не помнит эту женщину, не знает, жила ли она тут в две тысячи втором. Помнит ли она их семью?  
— Отлично, значит Никита. И? Как такого красивого дяденьку, — она усмехается и демонстративно оглядывает его с головы до ног, — в нашу деревню-то занесло? Эколог? Разрешение где? Почему не звонили по тебе?  
— Нет… я… я не эколог, не блогер. Я тут жил раньше, — Никита разводит руками и показывает куда-то за спину. — На центральной улице. Мы уехали в две тысячи втором. Далеко. Дачу продали, я вот первый раз с того момента вообще в Березники приехал. Я и не знал, что тут вот это… Это провал же? За забором?  
— Провал, — медленно отвечает Баб Майя, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. — Пять лет назад обвалилось все. Ночью. Погоди-ка, милый, — она вдруг берет его за подбородок и поворачивает туда сюда. — Никита, Никита... Янаев что ли? Божечки! — она всплескивает руками. — Точно же! Изменился-то как, вырос, заматерел. Родители-то живы? Как? Где?  
— Живы, — кивает Никита. — В Хабаровске живут... Живем, то есть, — поправляется он. — Я тоже там. В командировку вот приехал в Пермь. Ну и вот…  
— Ох, горе ты горе. Но живы, и слава богу! Ты заходи давай, — Баб Майя поманила его за собой в дом, — что нам на дворе-то стоять. Ты на машине?  
— Да, там у главных ворот оставил.  
— Ой, ну и пусть стоит. Тут брать некому, не волнуйся. Нет никого.  
— Да и не собирался, — куда-то в спину Баб Майе отвечает Никита.  
Дом изнутри выглядит крепким, деревенским таким, не летней времянкой, как их бывшая дача. Темный необшитый сруб, широкие половицы, беленая русская печь в центре, занавески, стол с тремя стульями, продавленный диван, маленький телевизор на табуретке перед ним, кухонный угол со шкафчиками, луковой косой на стене, раковиной и даже плитой с газовым баллоном. Крутая лесенка на второй этаж. Под ногами половики, вышивка с цветами на стенах. Иконы в углу. Даже часы с кукушкой есть. Никита такие только в музее один раз видел.  
— Ты садись, сейчас чай поставлю. Ты голодный? — Баб Майя кивает на стул. — Сейчас соберу чего-нибудь. Картошку вот недавно выкопала всю, капуста квашеная есть, огурчики того урожая экологи не все еще сожрали.  
— Да я перед выездом ел, не голодный.  
— Да знаем мы таких, не голодных, — ворчит Баб Мая из кухонного угла, — потом гастритами мучаются, как экологи-геологи мои. Жрете все подряд.  
Она ставит чайник на газ, выставляет на стол чашки, блюдца, сахар в сахарнице, ложечки, печенья, варенье в вазочке. Выглядит это все так странно по-домашнему, у Никиты уже нет родных бабушек, а блюдца в доме у них вообще не прижились как-то. Наконец Баб Майя перестает метать на стол снедь, разливает чай и садится напротив.  
— Ну, рассказывай! — хлопает она по столу рукой.  
— Не, баб Майя. Правда, рассказывайте лучше вы, — парирует Никита.  
— Дак а что рассказывать-то. Рассказала уже. Двадцать пятого апреля одиннадцатого года ухнуло все ночью. Сначала, знаешь, трескалось как-будто что-то, долго, всю вот весну почти. Как будто оседал снег, но я думала, ну, тает вроде бы. Нормально все. А потом ночью треск, грохот, думала, война началась, знаешь. — Баб Майя очевидно рассказывает историю не в первый раз. — Выбегаю, темно же, не видно ни зги. Освещения-то ночью тут и не было никогда, я, значит, с фонарем. А трещит так, как будто из под земли что лезет. Дом трясется, собака воет, цепь рвет. Чисто апокалипсис. Гремит. Страшно. И вот знаешь, я про провал почему-то не думала совсем. Про войну думала, про землетрясение, про метеорит какой-нибудь. А про провалы вот ни мыслишки. Короче, я фонарем-то помахала, но все равно не поняла ничего. Ушла обратно в дом рассвета ждать. Сидела, электричества нет, свечку жгла. Вот тут прямо, — кивает она на стул, где сидит Никита. — Рассвело наконец, я на двор-то выбегаю, а Ключиков-то наших, Никитка, и нету больше. Овражище такой вместо центральной улицы. Деревья висят над ним и полдома Васильевского. Половина-то сползла, а половина держится еще. И треск стоит такой, как голова сейчас лопнет. Электричества так и не было, провода-то порвались все. Но у меня телефон заряжен был, я позвонила в милицию сначала, потом пожарным. Не знала, к кому в такой ситуевине обращаться надо. Но быстро приехали. Меня забрали, конечно. Я поехала, как не поехать, знаешь, трещало так, что сдохнуть хотелось. Джека-то взяла, собаку тогдашнюю, а вот корову оставить пришлось, куда деваться-то. Но я, знаешь, не думала. Даже вещи себе не взяла никакие. Отупевшая такая была вконец. Как не я вообще. — Баб Майя наливает себе еще чаю. — Потом-то вспомнила, домой запросилась. Я же круглый год тут живу. Мне возвращаться некуда было. В гостинице жила вместе с Джеком. Две недели. А потом вернулась.  
— Обратно сюда?  
— Так а куда? У меня один дом, тут. Мне идти некуда, корова опять же. Тут уже работали всякие экологи, геологи, строители. Замеряли всякое, засыпать вроде пытались. Но там семьдесят метров глубина, что там засыпать. Провал потом расширялся еще, сначала быстро очень. В первую-то ночь центральная улица рухнулась вся, все дома по обе стороны, а потом постепенно и еще две улицы упали. И все, притормозило вроде. Провал увеличивается конечно, но теперь медленно. Потом вода пошла. Ну и все. Теперь там озеро за забором.  
— Большое?  
— Глубокое, — улыбается Баб Майя. — А так от забора внутрь отступи метров двадцать, такое вот. Поменьше, чем то, где рудоуправление утонуло. Не Байкал, короче. Ты чай-то пей давай, — она снова пододвинула ему чашку. — Слушаешь тут старуху, у меня что, веселья-то мало, а тут свежие уши редкость, сам понимаешь. Заебу тебя.  
— Нет-нет, ну я же за тем и приехал вроде как. — Никита качает головой и отпивает из чашки. — Я себе, конечно, это все немного иначе представлял, но это даже символично. Вокзал в провале, дом наш на Ленина расселяют, тоже скоро под землю уйдет. Есть в этом что-то невероятное, знаете.  
В этом и правда было что-то ужасно символическое. Он приехал искать ответы, но его прошлое целиком провалилось в яму, скрытую водой. Оно не стало ни на шаг ближе, ничего не раскрылось. Как будто его вообще не существует.  
— Вот уж догадываюсь, — машет рукой Баб Майя. — Кто же такое по доброй воле представлять-то будет? Но неужели и по новостям не видел? Ключики-то ладно, но вокзал точно показывали.  
— Мы не смотрим. Мама не любит. Даже телевизора у них нет.  
— Ах ты ж. Нет, я смотрю. Столько в мире делается. Но это ладно. Дальше-то будешь слушать?  
— Конечно!  
— Дальше еще веселей дело пошло. Вернулась я домой-то, пока экологи-геологи тут строили да изучали, хозяева рухнувших участков ор подняли, типа кто платить будет да все такое. А у кого не рухнуло, те орали, что вот-вот рухнет, и они так не согласные. Все тут толкались. По-моему, пока все нормально было, столько народу тут никогда не было одновременно, а тут все дачниками заделались. Бульдозеры шумят, тут же забор ставят, тут же эти вот митингуют. Потом сюда кататься надоело, так в мэрии продолжили.  
— Добились?  
— Ой, да куда там! Земля-то сельхозная, не ИЖС, а у кого вообще в аренде. Ну, выплатили что-то там, конечно. Даже мне, я крышу починила да корову снова купила, потому что та сдохла, испугалась наверное. Правда новая тоже потом сдохла, не приживаются тут теперь коровы. Да и вообще животные. Боятся наверное. У меня только коз парочка, куры да вот кот с собакой остались в итоге. Ну, короче, выплатили им, все вывезли все что могли, да вот и остались мы тут с геологами и забором один на один.  
— А вы почему не уехали?  
Баб Майя вдруг хлопает себя руками по коленям и начинает хохотать так, что Никита даже немного пугается. И также резко успокаивается.  
— А я, милый мой, — она произносит четко по слогам, очень торжественно — не-да-лась! Меня районный председатель приезжал выселять, менты приезжали, психолог со мной разговаривал, представляешь? По прописке меня пытались сначала отправить. А я прописана у сестры в Кудымкаре, там дом, а с сестрой еще дочь ее живет с внуками, муж инвалид. Меня куда? Я и прописалась ну так, чтобы хоть где-то было, я же тут уже двадцать лет живу. На своем горбу тут все подняла, всю землю здесь в ведрах принесла! А меня выселять. Они мне «тут опасно, вы подумайте, мы это так не оставим, мы же о вас заботимся!» А я им «фигу видели?!» — демонстрирует баб Майя фигу. — Потом они мне компенсацию больше предлагали, потом жилье социальное в Березниках. Ну съездила я, посмотрела, ну и послала нахер. Потом в Усолье предлагали переехать, комнату в формальдегидном* доме обещали. А я дура, что ли? Я не поехала. Короче, уговаривали меня уговаривали, и в психушку-то положить обещали, и дом мой снести. А потом я позвала их главного-то, из администрации, кто там за весь вопрос отвечал, к себе на чаек. Сказала, что только с ним говорить буду. Чаю попили сначала. Потом сели говорить. Я говорю ему, что Михал Семеныч, ну не поеду я никуда, ну отстань от меня. Я тут хочу помереть, не сдергивай, мол, старуху с места. Он вроде головой такой качает, а я продолжаю, знаешь, сразу с козырей. Я, говорю, провала-то не боюсь. Живу я одна, детей у меня нет, муж помер, никто ко мне не ездит. Одна я. Провалюсь, даже никто искать не будет. И ты не ищи. Проведи типа там по документикам у себя, что я согласилась, на что вам там удобнее. Я подпишу все что надо. И смотрю, вроде есть контакт! Он так повеселел, лицом просветлел.  
— Согласился?  
— А куда бы он делся? Согласился конечно, сильно я их там всех достала. Подписала я эти бумажки на комнатку в Усолье. Уж не знаю, кто там на самом деле живет. Ну и успокоилось все. Я потом с геологами подружилась, которые тут датчики поставили. Они сильно мне помогли, электричество к их датчикам провели, а тут и я к нему подцепилась. Потом и вообще стала им помогать, раньше им надо было сюда минимум раз в неделю кататься, показания снимать, ну и вообще границы провала контролировать, а теперь я им помогаю. Я младший лаборант! — гордо выпятила баб Майя грудь, — даже ставку выбили мне, с трудовой, как положено. Не бог весть деньги, но и обязанности небольшие. Тетрадку каждый день заполнять, иногда за забор ходить. На оклад этот да на пенсию продукты они привозят раз в месяц и по мелочи всего. Телефон для экстренной связи дали и показания передавать, всегда заряжен должен быть. Приятно, знаешь, на старости лет себя полезной почувствовать.  
— Так за забор попасть можно?  
— Да можно, конечно, там калитка. Ты не дошел до нее просто, я раньше окликнула. Завтра сходишь, я тебе ключ дам.  
— Да я бы сегодня… — Никита оглядывается на окно, там уже смеркается. Смотрит на часы. За монологом Баб Майи незаметно прошло почти полтора часа. Ему не хочется идти к провалу ночью, ему не хочется ехать в ночь по лесной дороге. Ему тошно, как будто это место наваливается на него всем своим весом. Ему страшно. Но и уехать прямо сейчас он не смог бы, даже если бы его попросили.  
— Удумал. В темноте к провалу все равно нельзя ходить, не положено. Тут переночуешь, ты же не проедешь там ночью, а через полчаса стемнеет совсем. На диване тебе постелю, сама-то я на полатях сплю. Не стеснишь. А завтра с утра сходишь спокойненько. Да и не поговорили мы толком, все я одна болтаю. Сейчас тебя расспрашивать начну.  
Никита разводит руками.  
— Конечно. Но у меня один вопрос только остался, баб Майя, ответите?  
— Какой?  
— Вам не страшно тут? Мне вот сейчас страшно, правда.  
— Да как не страшно, милый, — баб Майя задумчиво посмотрела в окно. Там над забором ее участка виднелся металлический край забора провала. — Страшно. Первый год тяжело было очень. Когда все работы-то закончились, все разъехались, вот тогда страшно стало. Я привычная одна жить, но с этим соседством... сложно было. Тут тихо очень теперь, птиц меньше гораздо живет, чуют, может, чего. Долго привыкала, и к забору, и к провалу. Умереть боялась тоже, куда без того. Ложусь спать и думаю, проснусь я завтра на полатях у себя или от того, что буду в яму проваливаться. Я же так, ну, храбрилась перед чинушами тогда. А потом вроде и ничего, правда привыкла. Ко всему привыкаешь. Он трещит по ночам, вздыхает, вода плещет. Земля иногда сыплется. Но сильно не растет, так, отгрызает, но по чуть-чуть совсем. Потом ходить туда начала, датчики проверять, так вообще разговаривать стала. С провалом да с Димасом-дурачком. Может и работает это. Знаешь, думаю иногда, может, что с Димасом так вышло, так вот и провал не растет больше. Наелась земля...  
— Подождите, — перебивает Никита, — с каким Димасом?  
— Да Димас-дурачок, он у нас жил тут в поселке тоже круглый год, как и я. Как же фамилия его была... ага, тьфу ты, господи, дай памяти, — щелкает пальцами баб Майя — Агапов вроде! Агапов! Ты вроде должен его помнить, они крепко с Колей вашим дружили. Он же потом крышей и поехал, как Коля, ну ты понимаешь, — она опускает глаза.  
И Никита понимает, что все, абсолютно все вот так опускали перед ними глаза. Поэтому они уехали, в первую очередь, конечно, из-за него и матери, но и из-за этого тоже. Поэтому никто в Хабаровске не знает, что у него есть брат. Это из-за нескольких литров чая с медом или это место действует на него так, что сначала он думает про глаза, а только потом до него доходит то, что баб Майя сказала про Диму?  
— Я его помню. Подождите, так а Дима погиб?  
— А я не сказала? — искренне удивляется Баб Мая. — Вот дурная голова, да? Он же в соседнем доме с вами жил. А они чуть ли не в центре провала оказались. Не искали его даже. Я просто знаю, что он в ту ночь дома был. Я свет в окошках видела. Там ведь как вышло, он же один жил несколько лет. Он как, ну, с ума-то сошел, мать с ним была. В городе они жили, по врачам возила его, дачу бросили, не приезжали даже. А потом он вернулся. Один. Она приехала, так, обустроила немного, да обратно в город. Говорят, мужа нашла себе, устроилась. Даже ребенка родила. Но я ее понимаю, знаешь, с Димасом то сложно было, хоть и не буйный, а странный. Я все думала, что она его сюда-то привезла, назад, а потом оказалось, он сам захотел. Он же иногда был совсем как нормальный, мы разговаривали даже, он мне там помогал по мелочам, я его подкармливала. Круглый год-то только мы вдвоем жили, больше тут никого. Но все равно, сегодня нормальный, а завтра бац, и опять не в адеквате. Мужика, который дом ваш купил, доставал очень. Он в итоге даже приезжать перестал. А теперь и нет Димаса больше.  
— Он меня пугал, — медленно говорит Никита. — Я вспомнил. Я темноты бояться только в девятнадцать лет перестал, до этого спал со светом. К окну ночью не мог подходить, да и сейчас не очень могу. А теперь я вспомнил. Он ночью у нашего окна стоял. Нашей с Колей комнаты. Когда Коля умер, мы решили уехать, отец квартиру продал, и нам больше жить негде было, мы на даче жили, до самой зимы. В конце ноября улетели только. И вот он каждую ночь стоял в палисаднике у окна и смотрел. Его еще фонарь сзади подсвечивал. А я боялся и никому не говорил, даже отца не звал. Просто лежал и смотрел на него. Боялся глаза закрыть. Я это забыл, представляете? И только сейчас вспомнил.  
— Ох, горе ты горе, а, — Баб Мая протянула руку через стол и погладила Никиту по голове. — А как они с Колей-то вашим дружили. Ну не разлей вода, всегда вместе, всегда рядом. Вы когда уехали, он в обмороки падать стал и биться. Мать его тогда тревогу и забила, до этого думала, что грустит просто. И вот оно все вышло как. Кто бы мог подумать-то о таком. А вы-то как вообще, Никитка, справились?  
Баб Майя встает включить им верхний свет, потому что на улице совсем стемнело, и Никита закрывает глаза. Он не может сейчас смотреть ни на кого.  
— Нет, — Как там было, правду говорить легко и приятно? Он первый раз говорит это вслух. Голос не дрожит. Только руки, но он прячет их под себя. — Мы предпочли сделать вид, что ничего этого никогда не было. Березников не было. Коли не было. Вообще ничего не было. Мы никогда об этом не говорили. Я отрывал мать в истерике от поручня в аэропорту. Капал валерьянку. А потом мы сели в самолет и вычеркнули Колю из жизни. Насовсем. Мама даже альбомы не взяла с собой. Потому что мы там с ним вместе. Но мне это не помогло, баб Майя. Отцу с матерью помогло, может быть, а мне нет. Я все еще вижу это. Все четырнадцать лет, я закрываю глаза и вижу Колю в сарае.  
— Так это ты его нашел?  
— Я. — Лишь бы только не дрожал голос. Если он дрогнет, Никита расплачется, он уже чувствует это все где-то в горле. Тронешь — взорвется.  
— Я думала, отец твой! Бедный ты ребенок! — баб Майя обнимает его со спины, прижимает его голову к своей груди, шерстяная кофта колет щеку, и Никита начинает рыдать.  
Он плачет обо всем том, о чем никогда и ни с кем не мог говорить вслух. О сарае для инвентаря и барахла, который стоял на углу их участка, о жарком душном грозовом дне, когда это случилось. О том, как он услышал выстрел и побежал в сарай, потому что думал, что Коля выполнил свою угрозу и прострелил дыру прямо в звездочке его велика. Плачем о тяжелой страшной вони из пороха, крови и металла, которую он почувствовал еще до того, как открыл дверь. О том, что он увидел. Коля, который сидел привалившись к ящикам. Отцовский обрез у него в руке. И кровь по стенам сарая, кровь на двери, на полу. Яркими потеками, металлической вонью. У Коли не было больше верхней части головы. Вообще. Там было просто плоско, не было волос, ушей, глаз. Нос свалился вниз, и Никита видел кость там внутри. Рот был открыт, язык вывален, он был длинный, ужасно длинный, и с него капала кровь. Она вообще капала отовсюду. Никита слышал это, как будто у него открылась суперспособность, какой-то супер слух, он слышал, как кровь, шурша, собирает пыль на полу сарая, слышал, как она капает вокруг, миллионы кровавых капель. Нос. Язык. Стены. Рука. Обрез. Отдачей в боковой стене вышибло доску, и полоса света падала четко на Колю. Подсвечивала его сбоку ровной полосой. Верхняя часть черепа треснула неровной линией, лоскут кожи свисал куда-то на щеку, там виднелось что-то желтое. Под кровью. У Коли была белая футболка с какими-то дебильными надписями. Ее подарил Дима за пару лет до, и Коля таскал ее на даче. Больше надписей нет, их залило кровью. Футболка вся красная сверху и белая снизу. А посередине яркие красные капли. И они продолжали капать, футболка краснеть. Кровь шуршала в пыли. Подбиралась к его ногам.  
Потом Никита будет почти шесть лет видеть в кошмарах, как кровь захватывает его ноги, поднимается выше и он захлебывается в ней, тонет в металлической вони и в горячем порохе, а Коля протягивает ему руку, чтобы сначала схватить ее, а потом утопить. Коля без головы ходит по его комнате и врезается в стены. Куртка Санты с рекламы колы больше никогда не будет просто курткой, а навсегда останется футболкой, на которой буквы закрываются кровью. Что там были за буквы? Почему Коля выстрелил себе в голову? Вопросы тоже будут потом. Останутся с Никитой навсегда.  
Никите тогда казалось, что он стоит в дверях долгие часы, годы, он стоит и смотрит, как кровь капает, но на самом деле он бросился к телу сразу же, он схватил Колю за плечи, руки соскользнули в крови, и тело начало заваливаться набок, а потом что-то хрустнуло прямо под Никитиным кроссовком. Кусочек черепа. Он четко это тогда понял, очень ясно, как будто он не в первый раз наступает на человеческую кость. Он отпустил тело и поскользнулся на крови, упал на колени и начал блевать. Так их нашел отец, который прибежал на выстрел на какие-то секунды позже. Старший сын лежит, и у него нет черепа. Младший блюет. Кровь капает.  
Никита блюет пять недель. На похоронах он стоит в стороне и держит в руках пакет. Колю хоронят в закрытом гробу. Блевать нечем, но у Никиты получается. Он не может даже пить, потому что организм отторгает воду. Его кладут в больницу, колят препараты, у него стоит катетер и внутривенное питание. Он блюет. С ним говорит психиатр, он блюет. Запах и вкус желчи навсегда ассоциируется у него с капающей кровью в сарае. Его отпускает, только когда отец говорит, что они уедут отсюда навсегда. Он возвращается домой. На второй день дома он случайно наступает на скорлупу грецкого ореха. Блюет еще две недели. Возвращается в больницу. Возвращается домой. Рвота в моменты, когда он очень сильно нервничает, тоже остается с Никитой навсегда.  
Они продали квартиру и до холодов жили на даче. Отец сжег сарай. Никита блевл. Он почти не спал по ночам, потому что Дима, тогда еще не Димас-дурачок, стоял в их палисаднике и смотрел на него через окно. Молча. Уходил с рассветом. Никита его не звал и никому не рассказывал. Один раз он наблевал ему под ноги, но Дима даже не отвел взгляд. Он каждую ночь стоял у его окна, в дождь и в снег, до тех пор, пока они не продали дачу и не уехали.  
Никита плачет за Колю, на могиле которого они не были с момента похорон. Он даже не помнит, какой крест там стоит, и стоит ли вообще, ведь Коля самоубийца. Плачет за Колины стихи, которых больше никто никогда не прочитает. Он плачет за свою семью, которая так никогда и не оправилась, за свою мать, которая перестала смеяться, за отца, который перестал охотиться и сдал лицензию. Плачет за то ощущение единения и поддержки, чувство дома, которого у него больше нет. Плачет за Диму, который, как оказалось, сошел с ума. За Ключики, которые исчезли.  
В конце концов, он блюет баб Майе под ноги. Как обычно. Эти срывы у него всегда заканчиваются одинаково. Но баб Майя как будто бы и не удивляется. Умывает его, поит водой, переодевает как ребенка, укладывает спать, обнимает. Его так никто не обнимал много лет. Баб Майя поет ему колыбельную, что-то про месяц, который не светит, и ветер, который задул огни, Никите кажется, что что-то огромное колышется рядом, но он засыпает и спит так спокойно, как не спал очень давно.  
Утром баб Майя дает ему ключ от калитки, только просит не подходить к краю, ну и вообще быть осторожнее. Когда Никита выходит из дома, он видит краем глаза, как она крестит его спину.  
Утро очень красивое, с синим осенним небом и прозрачным воздухом. У Никиты даже голова не болит. Он подходит к калитке, замок поворачивается легко. Калитка не вырезана, это просто кусок забора, посаженный на петли. Она открывается с натужным звуком трения металла о металл. Он аккуратно затворяет ее за собой.  
Провал даже по-своему красив. Абсолютно ровное спокойное озеро. Небо отражается в воде, и она тоже глубокого синего цвета. По берегам видны зачищенные от срубов фундаменты домов. Они зарастают травой, сейчас она уже жухлая, желтая. Здесь и правда очень-очень тихо, не слышно птиц и привычного лесного шума. Тихо щелкают датчики в железном ящике у калитки, больше звуков нет. Никита аккуратно заглядывает в воду, она прозрачная, где-то видны затонувшие бревна, бетонные блоки, а дальше дно теряется в синеве.  
— Ну, привет, — тихо говорит Никита.  
Где-то здесь тело Димы, которое никто даже не искал. Где-то здесь, в этой синеве, ответ на вопрос, который мучает его четырнадцать лет, ответ, который ему так и не суждено узнать. Почему же все-таки его старший брат выстрелил себе в лицо из отцовского обреза? Ему было девятнадцать. Все его очень любили.  
Вода не двигается, слева за его спиной коротко пищит датчик. Никита выходит за забор и закрывает калитку на ключ.

 

* Здесь имеется в виду городок Усолье-2, где в домах, построенных для переселенцев из зоны потенциального обрушения, нашли превышения ПДК формальдегида более чем в 30-40 раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст основан на реальных событиях, случившихся в городе Березники Пермского края. Город стоит на шахтах, где добывали калийные соли. Места, где происходят проседания грунта - выработки 50-х годов. Расчет объемов, которые можно было извлечь без угрозы последующего обрушения, тогда не проводился, поэтому в старые шахты постепенно пробивают себе дорогу грунтовые воды. Когда вода попадает в шахту, она размывает соли и запускает процесс, схожий с возникновением карстовых воронок. Грунт оседает? и образуется провал. Единственный способ остановить оседаниt грунта - «закладывать» шахту, то есть заполнять ее отработанным материалом. Этот процесс начали в 1992 году, но полностью завершить его не удалось из-за частичного обрушения и сложного доступа в старые шахты.
> 
> В 2007 году авария на шахтах Уралкалия вызвала сначала заполнение шахт грунтовыми водами, а затем взрыв сероводорода. В результате образовался провал, который активно рос, заполняясь водой, в зону подтопления попали первое рудоуправление и еще несколько зданий Уралкалия в центре города. До зоны жилой застройки провал не дошел несколько сот метров. Дома расселили, а за провалом ведется постоянное наблюдение. 
> 
> В 2010 году произошел провал грунта на месте пассажирской железнодорожной станции в центре города. Сначала яма была небольшой, но активно росла и заполнялась водой. В РЖД пытались восстановить железнодорожное сообщение, но провалы росли одновременно со стройкой. В одном из них погиб бульдозерист. В 2014 году пассажирское железнодорожное сообщение с городом было окончательно остановлено. 
> 
> Провал в Ключиках случился в ноябре 2014 года. Сейчас провал и прилегающие к нему территории закрыты несколькими линиями заборов с колючей проволокой. Свободный доступ туда запрещен, почти без перерывов работает конвейер, засыпающий провал глиной.
> 
> Провалы в Березниках происходят постоянно, людей из потенциально опасных зон переселяют на другой берег Камы в поселок Усолье. Уралкалий продолжает пробивать новые шахты.


End file.
